Talk:Unnamed flight personnel
CTU pilots The precedent I established with unnamed CTU chopper pilots has been to place them on the unnamed CTU agents page. I have changed my mind on this topic, and now believe that they best belong here on Unnamed flight personnel. The reason is because even though Jack addressed Morocco Omari's character as "lieutenant", and even though these pilots may actually have Field Agent training, I think the more useful place for their entries to be is here. Civilians is a "catch-all" for anyone who can't be more specifically placed; technically speaking, any unnamed character who isn't in active military service belongs there. Along that logic, I think flight personnel is most accurate and most specific for even CTU pilots. This would entail no more than three entry moves. Any thoughts on this? Any input would be great, and I'd specifically like to hear from Sk84life since you are one of the other editors who is most engaged with Unnamed characters topics. 23:52, 14 December 2008 (UTC) : Yeah, maybe. You could say the same thing for that SWAT medic in Day 6. Right now he is under Unnamed CTU agents, but he could also fall under Unnamed medical personnel. Those CTU pilots are not on the Unnamed civiians page. They're on the Unnamed CTU agents page. What does the whole civilian thing have to do with all of this? Sk84life 23:56, 14 December 2008 (UTC) Regarding that SWAT medic, I wouldn't say the same thing. He was a heavily-armed, trained, and armored CTU SWAT agent who had medical training; probably the same practical medical experience as Jack, whom we've seen perform minor surgery from time to time. Unless you can prove that the SWAT medic's primary occupation was medicine, I strongly believe it's pretty obvious that he belongs with CTU agents. I mentioned the unnamed civilians listing as a roughly analogous situation: # All unnamed CTU agents are civilians, but they aren't listed as such since unnamed CTU agents is more specific. # All unnamed CTU pilots are CTU characters, but they aren't necessarily agents, and I'm recommending they be listed as Flight Personnel because it's most specific. Also, to preclude any possible confusion, this doesn't mean Stan Shavers (and any other named CTU pilots) should lose the CTU characters category. All CTU pilots are definitely CTU characters, but they're not necessarily CTU agents, which is the matter at hand. Does this all sound right? 00:04, 15 December 2008 (UTC) CTU chopper pilot The multi-season chopper pilot does not appear in season 5. The wilshire gas guy is played by Chuck Tamburro. This is even confirmed by the audio commentary where Jon Cassar names him--Acer4666 22:38, June 8, 2011 (UTC) : Heh, and they looked so similar! If you're sure about a thing, no need to do a thread for it, just stick it in the edit summary/ies. 04:00, June 9, 2011 (UTC) : Hmm let me know if you need help sorting this out. It seems like it may be difficult, so we should be on a episode-by-episode basis. One important thing to remember is that we do not have to change any links to Michael Lugar's character: once we remove the references to Tamburro from his entry & create a second entry for them (Tamburro's should probably just be called "CTU chopper pilot 2" for simplicity) we don't have to rename Lugar's character. And even if Lugar's pilot does not turn out to be multi-season and we have to move him to Season 4, the links stay the same because the entry heading will be remaining the same. The hard work comes with Tamburro's character, for whom we'll be needing to update links. Am I describing this intelligibly? 04:27, June 9, 2011 (UTC) :: Haha yes I understand it all! I might suggest "wilshire chopper pilot" because calling him number 2, while chronologically accurate for the series, might look odd on the page when 2 comes before 1. :: I think the tough bit will be finding any links to him at all - I was gonna make a new entry for the chopper pilot when i saw he had lines, because I couldn't find him on the unnamed pages (I was looking under day 5, didn't think to go down the bottom) and so I went to everywhere I thought he'd be linked at couldn't find any links. But I'll have another look. :: Sorry bout bringing it up instead of just doing it - but last night I was knackered after going thru the whole of s5 looking for Witt! I knew it'd be a complicated change so stuck it on the talk page to remind myself/let anyone else know if they wanted to do it. --Acer4666 07:43, June 9, 2011 (UTC) ::: Ooh one other thing - Tamburro pops up later in season 7 flying a helicopter for the FBI. Would this be a different person iu (like the Teller/Dana bunch ctu guy) or the same (like the CTU LA/CTU NY chopper pilot)?--Acer4666 07:57, June 9, 2011 (UTC) :: Before I answer, what did you mean by "CTU LA/CTU NY chopper pilot"? 08:10, June 9, 2011 (UTC) :::The Michael Lugar guy?--Acer4666 08:23, June 9, 2011 (UTC) Before we continue: is Lugar the man seen in File:S4ep17pilot.jpg? If that is him, which episodes did he appear in total that we know of? It is not a stretch to assume he's playing the same character in Season 8 because it's the same agency and Chloe works there now too. Regarding the issue that Tamburro also flew with the FBI, I'd say he's playing a different pilot. Those are two different agencies and I don't recall any crossover whatsoever between former CTU employees and FBI into Season 7. Do these two ideas seem sound? 02:41, June 10, 2011 (UTC) :Yes, that makes sense. Lugar is definitely the season 4 guy (I believe he was credited for both his episodes), and Tamburro is the season 5 guy - but I'm not sure if the season 8 guy has been identified based on his resemblance to Lugar or to Tamburro (it was added after the merge)! I can't check myself, is anyone able to look on the dvd? Just before I start to do these changes--Acer4666 08:46, June 10, 2011 (UTC) Salazar pilot I think the Salazar pilot should be considered a terrorist because he undoubtedly knows that his boss is a narcoterrorist and probably knows how Ramon got out.